


Thunderfrost: A porte chiuse

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Fanart, Incest, M/M, Photomanipulation, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sono uno Jotun.”<br/>
“E allora? Potremmo avere un bambino che pianga neve.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderfrost: A porte chiuse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But never doubt I love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627314) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 




End file.
